


A Rainy Farewell to Mr.Senju

by evelair



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelair/pseuds/evelair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarutobi Hiruzen is now officially the third gen leader. Hiruzen's teacher, Mr.Senju Tobirama called him over for a very last request. </p><p>Hiruzen picked up his memories of Mr.Senju which he had once forgotten on the way. He does not know that he will be the only surviving witness of Mr.Senju's deepest sorrow and remorse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped to try a third-person viewpoint and now I made it. To me, the deepest love does not usually come with saying "LOVE" out loud. That is why a neutral standpoint tells the most heart-breaking stories. It reflects truthfully almost everything except for the brain activities of our main characters. I do enjoy the process of mimicking (or approaching) the feeling of someone who has completely no idea what's going on. 
> 
>  
> 
> Emile Zola m'a beaucoup influencée, mais naturalisme sera trop sérieux pour un fandom=P. J'ai toujours envie de créer une série de fandom et donc je pourrais écrire l'histoire d'Izuna qui s'appèle . 
> 
> Again, they belong to each other and they are meant to be together.

我正在火影办公室焦头烂额的时候，团藏知会我，说扉间先生快要不行了，想要见我一面。团藏并不是本人来的，自从他当上暗部的领头人，便鲜见他的身影了。虽然就这一点而言，我也确实没有什么指摘他的余地，毕竟火影也不是一个悠闲的差使。有时候我暗自怀疑扉间先生是因为做火影太占用他研究的时间，因此才令我来做；转念一想，我却也不该这么以小人之心度君子之腹。毕竟扉间先生对木叶的投入，是有目共睹的。扉间先生年轻时，似乎拥有无限精力的源泉。不仅肩扛起了绝大部分的内政外交责任，还教育了我们这一批学生。而我又十分清楚，教育我们并不是易事。虽然早逝的爸爸是能力与品格并重的忍者，但是我没有遗传到他的万分之一，直到现在我也这样认为。我资质平平，人又愚钝，团藏要几天学会的，我得练几年。小时候我常想问扉间先生，到底为什么要选我来做这个徒弟，又为什么让我做火影。我真正坐上火影这个位置后，才开始对这个问题有了些模棱两可的答案，如果扉间先生问我，我可以试着答一答。不过，应该也不会有这样的机会了。

团藏现在官阶不大，派头却并不比我这个火影小，总是遣一两个还没有桌子高的小孩子来找我。我有事要通知时，一般是让自己的土分身去跑腿，连我的召唤兽也不敢麻烦。小春他们经常批评我，不仅惯学生，惯下属，连召唤兽都惯——它们本也不是人，是天生就要做召唤兽的。可我不信有什么天生的，猿魔生下来是它的父母乐意，而不是因为什么劳什子的命运。退一万步说，如果非要说这都是命运，那么何苦又要一边自己做着“应该怎样”的事情，一边抱怨。我相信我并非天生就是做火影的料，可扉间先生就好像是天生的火影。不仅如此，扉间先生对做火影一事，也从未有过抱怨。扉间先生从不抱怨，至少我从不见他抱怨。也许他是抱怨的，但我想，够资格听他抱怨的，或许都已经去了。

来报信的小孩子戴着小猫样的彩绘面具，穿着黑色的衫子。说：“团藏大人让你速去二代火影大人的家里一趟。”一口气说完，就像只小猫似的，从窗户里跳下去不见了。我刚才发呆太久，忘了跟他说，别走窗户。以前我们学得了一点三脚猫功夫，便要时时刻刻地显摆出来。练了忍术，就连路都不会正经走了，像一排神气活现的猴子。后来扉间先生屡屡遭到家长投诉，说我们都放着好好的门不走，非要跳窗户。先生从此严禁我们跳窗户。后来我便养成了这样的习惯，不仅自己不跳窗户，且也不让小辈跳。我们中唯一的例外是镜。镜没有家长，他是孤儿，是他的族叔带大的。镜姓宇智波，这个家族本来和扉间先生的千手家族是敌人。不知镜的叔叔使了什么办法，让扉间先生破例收镜做了徒弟。扉间先生不许我们在镜面前提他的小叔叔，理由是怕镜会伤心。其实扉间先生别扭的很，镜不在的时候，他也不许我们提到镜的叔叔。他是怕自己听到那个名字。团藏他们总是说，扉间先生是讨厌镜的小叔叔，毕竟宇智波曾经是千手的敌人。每到这时候，团藏都会补一句，现在也是木叶的敌人。我知道他们说的都不是真的，奈何我嘴拙辩不过。可是我真的知道，因为在我极小的时候，曾见过镜的小叔叔一次。

那是我五岁时一个秋天的下午，我被妈妈领着去找千手柱间先生，也就是一代目火影。爸爸去了，猿飞一族没有领袖，而战争还没有结束。我们没有选择，只得依附千手家。柱间先生不在家，妈妈便让我独自去见扉间先生。我很怕，他们兄弟都是极有名的人物。我独自走在夕阳温柔染红的木头长廊上，不敢发出太大的声音。扉间先生的房间就在游廊的尽头，窗户对着一片郁郁葱葱的林子。扉间先生一直没有关门的习惯，远远地我就听到了争吵的声音。我努力辨认，依稀只能分别出“战争”“结盟”之类的，人人都常提到的字眼。传说扉间先生是感知型的忍者（后来我们长达二十年的师徒情谊也证明了这一点），但为数不多的时候，他的感知会失灵。他并没有发现我到了门口，依旧和蹲在窗沿上的那个人说着话。那个人背着光，穿着一身黑色的衣服。不知为什么，即使是逆光，他的轮廓也是清晰锐利的。那个人先发现了我，撇了撇嘴，嘲讽地说：“千手的二把手，原来天天就是接待毛孩子”。扉间老师这才发现我的到来，猛地转过头打量我，嘴角带着没来得及收回的笑容。

扉间先生个子很大，不过这不妨碍他成为一个灵敏的人。但他确实有非常迟钝的地方，比如说，面部表情。很多人以为扉间先生是面瘫，其实不是这样，他只是做出表情的速度跟不上罢了。后来我知道了这一点，顿时恍然大悟，扉间先生那天和那人在一起时，一定是笑着的。

那人说完话，就挺直脊背，仰面倒了下去，像一只坠落悬崖的海鸟。扉间先生疾步冲到窗边，怔怔地看了一会，才凶狠地把窗户关上了。这便是我对扉间先生的第一印象，也难怪日后会怕他了。不过我知道，扉间先生对镜的小叔叔，既不是害怕，也不是嫌恶。这是挺多年前的事，我的记忆可能不甚清晰了。但扉间先生的的确确是笑了——然后又变得很凶——这件事，我是记得很清楚的。

至于那个人，我之所以知道他是镜的小叔叔，是因为我在和扉间先生道别后，又在千手宅里见到了他。彼时和扉间先生告别，我在那长长的游廊上迷路了。太阳业已落下，只剩微微的暮光为我指路。妈妈不在身边，我又在一个阴森的陌生地方，心里想起那句“黄昏是逢魔之时”的胡话，脚步就变得慌乱了。才从扉间先生的房间出来没多远，便撞上了一个人。这一撞可不得了，来人就是方才从扉间先生窗户里跃出去那个人，可他的眼睛已变得血红，还落下血泪来。当时的我见识还太少，以为他真的是从窗户里掉下去，死了，化成了厉鬼，登时便要尖叫。那人看我有这个趋势，一把捂住我的嘴巴，低声道：“我是宇智波口口”。他看我不停挣扎，又补上一句：“我不是鬼。” 我还是像看诈尸一样张大嘴巴傻看着他。那人可能看我实在显得蠢笨，不禁笑了。他的血泪沿着面颊流下来，却难掩笑意，在六岁的我眼里看来，只剩下十分的诡异了。他摸了摸我的脑袋，又像只大鸟那样，振翅飞走了。我还待跟他说些什么，妈妈已唤着我的名字，来找我了，于是我把撞鬼的事情抛到了九霄云外。

现在捡起这些消失已久的童年回忆，我还是觉得有些诡异。首先，我不记得镜的小叔叔的名字了。镜是确实有跟我说过他的名字的，和那天吓唬我的是同一个人，因此我才得以确定，他就是那个让扉间先生又笑又凶的人。但我记忆里这个名字，像被砂纸磨去一样，发不出声音来。其次，这位开了写轮眼的宇智波，为什么好端端的会流血泪呢？我曾好奇问过镜，什么时候一个宇智波会流下血泪来。镜说，只会是在情绪极端波动的时候。可明明那天他们只是在吵架，扉间先生甚至在笑，他又为什么会哭呢？如果是被扉间先生气哭了，难道不应该是先将扉间先生修理一顿。可他为什么在扉间先生的门口徘徊却不再进去了呢。这件事，我从未和镜或是扉间先生分享过，总觉得我应该为镜的叔叔保密。究其原因，或许是因为他那张诡异的脸，现在想来，是在难以抵抗的苦闷悲哀之上，零星闪烁着转瞬即逝的快乐，如此的一种无奈吧。


	2. 2

不知不觉，我就走到慰灵碑附近了。或是因为想到了镜的缘故。夏季的夕阳落的很晚，橘红的光芒落在黑色的顽石上，不知为何使人鼻子有些酸酸的。镜是我初次经历同伴的死亡。即使之后我目睹了无数次或激烈或平淡的死亡，我依旧都难以相信，年轻而强大的他就这样埋在泥土里。每次我立在慰灵碑前的时候，都会有把泥土刨开的冲动。可是木叶没有人比我与泥土更亲密，它们告诉我，镜就没有生命地躺在那里，静待自己肉身的湮灭。我蹲下身子去在一众宇智波的名字里找镜的名字，想要告诉他，扉间先生也快要不行了。想了想，又觉得不太好。虽然三年前开始，扉间先生就几乎无法下床了。他的身体状况已经每况愈下，我们都清楚，这不过是早晚的问题。不过只是团藏的小暗部空口一言，我也不好这样诅咒自己的恩师。我摸了摸镜的名字，祈祷他早日安息。不知为何，宇智波一族极少来扫墓。因而在这个偌大的墓地里，竟只有宇智波一族的慰灵碑前是空空荡荡的。之前我来扫墓时，还常见一束白花献在碑前。送花的是个有心人，每天清晨我去看的时候，新采摘的花便已经开在那里了。只是这送的花是很不知名的野花，我想约莫是镜的家人，却又觉得凡是必讲个精致的宇智波，断然不会送这样简朴的，乃至有些扉间先生风格的花。我怜惜野花坚强，便每日都将小花植在土里。久而久之，这光秃秃的宇智波慰灵碑周围，便围了一圈生机勃勃的绿草，却再也不肯开出花来。三年前，连小白花也没人送过来了。我想那个送花的人，应该也像开不出花的绿草一样，终于是死心了。

也正是那时候起，因为扉间先生行动不便的缘故，我也陡然忙了起来。仔细想来也有许久不曾探望镜了。我心中有愧，便用土遁捏了束花，聊表心意。可我让碑前的尘土动起来时，顿时感到了异样。这碑之下的泥土，在我不常来的时候，曾被人挖开过。不知为什么，我第一反应却不是有人觊觎写轮眼到了丧心病狂的地步，而是——竟有人真的如我想的一样，不相信死亡，而把自己的好友、亲人、又或是爱人，从泥土的禁锢中解救出来了。 我顺着镜的名字看过去，果然有这样一个人的名字，像我记忆里那位宇智波前辈的声音一样，只剩下姓氏，而名字被人用什么钝器粗糙地磨掉了。我感到从脊背爬上来的寒冷，这一定是闹鬼了。

我很怕鬼。虽然在外人面前好像有点抬不起头，内心却是不以为耻的。我并不害怕黑暗，我只以为这是对生命的敬意。现在想来，或多或少是因为和镜的叔叔偶遇的契机。人说魂是因为执念而成鬼，我是信的。那么哀伤，压抑而又快乐的宇智波叔叔，或许已经站在人鬼的界限上了。我怕见人世的悲伤，也怕见亡者的苦楚。我是一个懦弱的人，而团藏、小春、门炎都不是。或许这就是为什么扉间先生让我做火影的缘故。我曾暗自揣测，扉间先生，一直是因为自己的无所畏惧，而深深后悔的。

无论如何，这都是不应该发生的。我想着，等见过了扉间先生，再让团藏来调查此事。路上自己胡思乱想，耽搁了许久，以严格与迅速著称的扉间先生，想必是不会赞许的。我小的时候，想的少而做的多，常常自己也没有好好思考，身体就先动起来了。扉间先生常训导我要仔细，可终究也没有什么办法。直到我当了火影，想的才多了起来，扉间先生大约是会高兴的。镜在这方面比较得扉间先生的赞许，他与我不一样。镜是一面静止透明的湖水，透明到掩藏了所有深度。镜死后，扉间先生十分难过。扉间先生是豪爽热情的人，这话对也不对。他的一切好的情绪，在与柱间先生团聚的时，我们忍术进步时，木叶越来越壮大时，都不吝表现出来；但他的不好的，悲伤的，愁苦的情绪，却是我们绝少见到的。但这并不是因为扉间先生是一个过于完美的人，他也是一个凡人，只是对自己格外严格而已。镜重伤的时候，我曾见扉间先生站在慰灵碑前，低垂着头。人低着头可以是因为很多事情，可那时的扉间先生，使我印象尤为深刻。换做镜这样博学又细腻的人，他一定会评价当时的扉间先生，像是一只因为失去伴侣而哀伤的鹤。这说法有些怪，但那时孤独一人的扉间先生，确是给人以这样脆弱而无依无靠的感觉。我当时心里也是奇怪，明明镜还没有去世，扉间先生对着慰灵碑，又有什么意义。现在想来，扉间先生同时代的所有人，父母，兄长，族人，亲友，仇敌，或许还有爱人，还有镜的那个叔叔，都不在了。镜的叔叔，自扉间先生门外一遇之后，我便再也没有见过他——回忆到这里，我才想起来，镜去世之前，便总有人在宇智波一族的慰灵碑前面送白花了。

一路沉浸在回忆中，不知不觉我已到了扉间先生家门口了。我想敲门，又觉得有些不妥，于是呆站着，犹疑是否应当直接进去，毕竟扉间先生似是已不能下床了，而他又是一直独居。关于这一点，我也有些怀疑，又有些喟叹。我在二十多年前与扉间先生相遇，他那时似乎就是一个女性绝缘体了。原本他还与柱间先生住在一起，因此我们并没有觉得有什么异样。柱间先生在杀了他的仇敌（或是朋友）的宇智波斑之后，便从开朗变得忧郁，再也没有笑过，显得很是寥落。那时扉间先生还和之前没有什么两样。但自从柱间先生去了之后，他便整个人都虚弱下来了。其实扉间先生一直是用心掩藏他的脆弱的，也并未像柱间先生杀死挚友之后一般大幅转变。但那与柱间先生相仿的，充满了后悔与无奈的忧郁，也一样沉淀在扉间先生周围的空气中。

关于扉间先生有没有爱过什么人这件事，我想他年少时也曾经有过一段早夭的感情。自从褪去火影的外壳，扉间先生衰老的很快。他的脑子仍然好用，但他交谈时，时而会看着并不存在人的地方发呆。这在年轻的扉间先生身上是看不到的。那样茫然的眼神，我要再一次借用镜的话，绝不是一生孤独者所有的空虚，而是灵魂的一半被夺走的失魂落魄。镜肯定了我的想法，但我问他扉间先生的爱人是谁时，他又不肯说了。用扉间先生的话说，镜不像宇智波。可提到柱间与扉间先生的过去，他的小叔叔，还有宇智波那个第六天魔王一般的前族长时，镜就像所有宇智波一样可恶。他们宇智波，总是有许多秘密，我想这是扉间先生不喜欢宇智波的原因。按我的想象，依着扉间先生的性格，他会喜欢的一定是磊落的人，热烈地爱，也痛快地恨。

我呆站了一会，天上飘起了毛毛细雨。我推开门的刹那，那古旧的门竟从内侧吱呀地开了。随着门转开而探进门里的将死残阳，勾勒出门内人的黑色轮廓。我有些不安，好像随着这面门扉转动，自己已变回了那个失去父亲，彷徨无依的孩子，即将揭开一个将使我无比痛苦的秘密。我心中徘徊在扉间先生门口的厉鬼，此刻又一次站在了我的面前。


	3. 3

我从他身上感受到深不可测的查克拉，但这不是最可怕的。他果然是成了鬼，镜的小叔叔。距离我上次见他，已有二十多年了，他的样貌竟然不曾变过，只是表情变得平静了，使我想到扉间先生面瘫时的脸。在这极静的暮光中，我像是凭空听到了飘渺哀怨的女声歌哭，心想，自己怕是已经被抓到这个宇智波的幻梦世界里了。

说是幻术，却又有些不对。对方苍白面上的一双眼睛，一直是闭着的。饶是如此，也不能阻止我产生一种被四面八方的眼睛盯着的感觉。他似是已经不认识我，与我僵持一会，便让开身体，示意我进去。我心里惴惴，想，当年的青年真的是化作厉鬼，找扉间先生索命来。我是不愿往前走的，总觉得昏暗无人的千手老宅，已经是一座蜘蛛的巢穴了。可即使头皮发麻，我也万万不能把扉间先生一人丢在这样的坟墓里孤独等死。这样想着，我忍着恐惧，一步步沿着幼时的脚印，走过鬼魂徘徊的游廊。而幼年的那个鬼魂，就在背后走着，透过眼皮看着我。

扉间先生的情况比我预想中的好一些。他早早感知到了我，撑起自己的身体，要对我挤出一个安慰的笑容来。我虽提防那鬼魂，此刻也顾不上其他，便要冲到他床前，扶他躺下身去。没承想那鬼魂已托着扉间先生的上半身，使先生倚靠在他身上。想来也是，鬼魂用飘的，自然比我快些。可这鬼魂原来是有实体的，这就更加可怖了。扉间先生却像是一生都和这鬼魂生活在一起一般，再自然不过地调整了自己的姿势。我想这可坏了，扉间先生原来已在这个宇智波的幻术中生活了不知几年。

先生示意我坐在床边，用嘶哑苍老的声音问我：“木叶的事务最近如何了？”仿佛这异常的鬼魂不存在似的。我答他：“很好，事情很多，但是也没有什么异常的。”顿了一顿，我又记起，今天扫墓时发现宇智波的墓地有些不对，踌躇着该不该向扉间先生汇报，想了想，又觉得还是让扉间先生少操心一些为好，便没有说。扉间先生听罢，微微颌首，就没有说话了。他所靠着的那个鬼魂，却只是微微低着头，使人觉得他正透过眼皮看着扉间先生。我心中紧张，饶是别人称我忍术博士，我也不知这是哪一出。而扉间先生似乎也不知和我说什么，他本也是寡言的人。我们两人一鬼就这样对坐半晌，二十年的陈旧空气在房间里极缓慢地流动，使我窒息。

终于最后一点暮色也被夜晚蚕食殆尽了，外面有些淅淅沥沥地下起雨来。黑暗中，我感到扉间先生动了动，以我所不知道的交流方式，对那个鬼魂说了些什么，桌上的蜡烛便被点亮了。这样确定，是因为我没有见过扉间先生用火遁的关系。烛光将鬼魂投射在老旧发黄的墙上，黑衣的影子像我初次见到时一样鲜活年轻。此时我才有余裕仔细打量镜的小叔叔：他苍白的身上脸上，满布着细微的裂痕，像一个已打破却没有散架，将碎未碎的瓷器。扉间先生见我看的出神，似乎要说些什么，可又没有开口。我再看向先生，却发现他也是一样的了无生气，只不过是以人类的衰老方式。未点灯时我尚看不清楚，现在却看得真切了：先生暴露在空气中的皮肤上，无处不布满了细密的划痕。

有了这几年火影的经历，我自认是个沉稳的人了。饶是这样，我也实在按捺不住。毕竟团藏说的那样可怕。而从不做无用功的扉间先生，一定是有话和我说的。他这样欲语还休的架势，恐怕是自己内心也在挣扎。可他既已下了决定，我这个做徒弟的，也不得不推他一把。思量再三，我还是对上先生的眼睛，开了口。

“扉间先生……”我说。那个泥塑木雕一般的鬼魂动了动，抬起头来，又放下了。我疑心只是烛光的摇晃，让我眼花。

先生偏过头，避开了我的眼睛。我心中一沉，那种寒冷又在屋子的阴影里缓缓升起了。

我想我快要接近这个谜底了。阻碍在我面前的，不过是眼界里忽明忽暗的烛火。我感到自己伸出手去，触碰这将人烫伤的火苗。我不想的，可也没有什么办法。我感到羞愧，这一定对扉间先生很残忍，因为我从未见过——即使当他孤身在慰灵碑前的时候，也不曾像现在一样，懦弱、逃避——好像他一生所有的勇气都衰老了，只留下属于孩子的脆弱、恐惧，与不知所措。

“扉间先生……”也许无论我站在什么样的高位，有什么样的权力，都是站在那个勇武果断的先生背后的孩子。我一样不知所措，只得握住扉间先生伤痕累累的手，眼泪顿时流下来了。很久以前是扉间先生对我说，“男儿有泪不轻弹”之类的句子，他现在却只躲避着我的目光和泪水，使我更加难过。我明白了为什么柱间先生日益忧郁之后，扉间先生却一直还是坚强的样子，直到柱间先生去世，才忽然崩溃。那时的扉间先生，恐怕也和我一样，生命中顶天立地的巨人倒下了，天空因此塌陷。扉间先生没有什么选择，唯有肩负起世界而已。

他干枯的手给了我些勇气，使我想起我原来已经是独当一面的大人了。我第三次问道：“扉间先生，您有什么……想和我说的吗。”

我现在可以确定，那个鬼魂是对“扉间”这几个音节有感应的了。他倾下身来，握住扉间先生空出来的另一只手。我移开目光。两只支离破碎的手相握的画面，总给人以他们即将灰飞烟灭的错觉。

终于感受到支持的扉间先生，叹息一声，道：“请你把这个卷轴封印起来。”

我有些如释重负，却仍未明白为何仅仅是一个卷轴，扉间先生要花费如此的力气。他缓了缓，又握紧我的手，说：“在我死后，用另外一个卷轴里记载的术式，将他封印了吧。”

扉间先生所指的“他”，似乎真是没有灵魂的死物。它听了先生要封印自己的话，竟只是顺从的站起来，径自去柜子里取了一个盒子捧给我，复又坐下，仍旧让扉间先生倚靠在肩上。它低下头——这次我看清楚了，它看着扉间先生，温柔地笑了——应该还是烛光让我眼花了罢。

我回握了老师，心中惊叹扉间先生无与伦比的创造力。木叶不擅傀儡术，扉间先生却能做出几与真人无异的傀儡了。

扉间先生见我接了盒子，又续道：“切勿让任何人将这卷轴找到……”窗外忽然一阵白亮的光芒，将他们的脸映得惨白。扉间先生不知何时闭上了眼睛，而那个傀儡已睁开了眼，在血红的底色上，万花筒像命运的轮辐一样，缓缓地转动。

 

“我开发了有违人伦的禁术，把宇智波泉奈复活了。”

雷声将精神和思绪轰得粉碎，屋里屋外都下起了绝望的冷雨。


	4. 4

宇智波泉奈。

那双给我带来二十年恐惧血眼，将记忆的幻术，与扉间先生一生的秘密，一同破解了。初以为是鬼，又以为是傀儡，其实是一个活人的东西，因有了眼睛，形象也鲜活起来。他有鸦黑的头发，莹白的皮肤。这就是从小照顾镜的小叔叔，宇智波泉奈。宇智波斑的弟弟，把眼睛给了兄长的宇智波泉奈。眼里流着血泪，在扉间先生门口徘徊的宇智波泉奈。慰灵碑上被抹去的名字，回忆里被湮没的声音，宇智波泉奈。

这血眼一眨不眨地看着我，却没有离开扉间先生的意思，只径自紧握先生的手。他手上的裂痕，不知怎的愈合了，重又变回了上好瓷器的样子。两相对比，扉间先生显得更加虚弱了。

我此刻的心情，已超出世上存在的任一种惊吓或是害怕，只是紧紧抓住我童年时巨人虚弱的手，即使明知抓着的是枯木。扉间先生的脸颊在我的眼前凹陷下去了。他微弱地张口，我凝神细听，他是在问我：“宇智波泉奈，他是不是⋯⋯开眼了。”

在写轮眼的威慑下，我说不出话。想点头，又发现扉间先生的眼窝业已经凹陷下去，眼眶的部分活像是骷髅。

我登时明白了先生明明闭着眼，是怎么知道那宇智波开眼的：若揭开那老迈，皱缩的眼皮，只会见到两个黑洞--我也知道先生为何让我一定封印那个术式了--我也知道短短三年之内，将先生的生命力吸收殆尽的罪魁祸首了--可这又有哪怕一星半点的用处？！

我心里悲苦，也顾不得那写轮眼的威压，就只想着要结印将这个阴魂不散的东西再给他打回土里去。但奄奄一息的扉间先生，预料到我心中所想，竟有着铁钳一般的力气，硬是把我一个青年人生生拽住了。

不愿，不解，不甘，不忿.......我目呲欲裂，只死死盯着那麻木不仁，毫无表情的宇智波。可憎的双眼里，秒针一般走动的万花筒提醒我，这张人皮下面的东西在暗暗觊觎先生的生命。

雨势不知何时渐渐歇了，脚下又传来隐隐的雷鸣。

“日斩……”  
扉间先生以一种我所无法想象会从他口中而出的伤感语气，道：“我快控制不住他了……”

这句话听着像是喟叹，我却明白不过，这是一次再婉转不过的求情。

我告诉他我誓死要将这恶鬼封印。坦白说，对上一个深不可测的宇智波，我并没有什么必胜的信念，但杀师之仇与恩师嘱托，却不能不让我拼死一战了。这宇智波听得我愤慨时，仍旧是一副漠然的样子。但先生一开口，他便换上另一张人皮，低头看着先生只是微笑了。我从不知微笑也能如此令人憎恶：他看着先生的样子，像青年女子看自己的情郎；想到这其下的虚伪，我便要呕吐。他蛛网般的长发可说是温柔地笼着扉间先生，扉间先生松开我，微微抬起脸，用不存在的双眼看着鬼化的人皮，到底也只是说：“我总算也抵了他一条命了。”

原来这个回忆里被抹去存在的人，是被扉间先生杀死的。

满腔的怒气，被沉闷堆叠的乌云压抑着，不得不瞬间偃旗息鼓。虽然忍界战争不断，死亡也是家常便饭，扉间先生重伤敌人，更是合理不过的事情，但我确确实实地失去了逼迫宇智波泉奈将生命还给先生的立场。扉间先生一贯按照大家认可的公理判断，但眼下的情况，恐怕是例外的例外。他们两人之间像是相伴了二十年之久的奇怪熟稔，却一直隐隐地提醒我，他们之间的因果，只能由他们亲手解开。

扉间先生停顿一下，又道：“日斩，不要犯错又后悔，后悔又犯错。”顿了顿，下一句终是没有说出来。

我猜扉间先生是想说，别像我。

此时我束手无策，只能打心眼里为扉间先生感到痛苦。关于他和这个人之间的零星回忆，慢慢拼凑成扉间先生寂寥一生的图景。那位被他亲手复活的早逝爱人——这是讹传，我想他们只是好友——此刻正透着生死的迷雾，向他投以难说是爱恋的目光，和明白的死亡的微笑。

我只想：宇智波慰灵碑前的白花，原来是这样一回事。思量间，仿佛又看到那日扉间先生在碑前孤鹤般的身影了。

 

“扉间，我的刀呢？你放哪里了，扉间。”

扉间先生猛地坐直了。好像刚从一个温柔的美梦中醒过来，才发现自己做了多么可怕的事。令我所震撼的是，扉间先生已经失去双眼了，却清晰无误地露出了普通人见到厉鬼般的表情。他眉头紧锁着，慢慢地站了起来。原本失去生命力而显得消瘦的先生，却在烛光里有高大的阴影。一时间，我竟分不清楚，他和宇智波，究竟谁才是恶鬼了。

“扉间，你在那里吗？”宇智波泉奈的眼眶里，虽镶了一对扉间先生的眼球，我却十足确定，这人空有无与伦比的瞳力，仍旧是永远不会复明的瞎子。此时他万花筒的计时，便显得有些讽刺。他的眼是死的，脸倒活了，唇上脸上也有了血色。扉间先生已将手抽了出来，他的双臂因而茫然地探向空气，像溺水的人。而先前假面一般的表情，也显得像一个真正的无辜少年。他所看不见的是，行将就木的扉间先生也在他背后向他伸出了手。他向着宇智波泉奈的方向，一寸一寸地移动鹰爪般的手指。他手指上的皮肤竟然有些脱落了，但我知道他看似枯瘦的身体里，还有着拼死的气力。心想扉间先生这样的性格，最终是决定要自己为所有的过错负起责任了。

这样想着，我眼睁睁地看着扉间先生的手指，在几欲碰到那尸鬼的脖颈时，倏忽地停住。

扉间先生的脸极僵硬地面向我，嘴唇动了动。毫无预兆地，高瘦的身躯便像山崩一样坍塌了。

我眼中涌上一抹赤色：属于巨人的时代，从此结束。

 

“千手扉间确实是死了吗？我可不信哪。”  
罪魁祸首用玩笑的语气说。

我飞快地结印，然而整座千手宅与森林忽然燃起火来。一根着火坠落的巨树击破瓦片，堪堪将我和宇智波泉奈分隔开来。他拖着扉间先生的身体，直直向外走去。火焰为他让出一条道来。我不顾热浪灼人，狼狈跟上。外面已快要天亮了。他只是不疾不徐地走着，我仗着地形开阔，却也没能将扉间先生夺回来。不一会儿，他前面竟然无路可去了。我心里想着要将他同那禁书一道封印，只顾着用木分身堵住他的逃路。可他却一副悠哉而胜券在握的样子，仿佛不知道自己又一次死到临头似的。确实，他将扉间先生挡在他身前，我便无可奈何了。这人生前想必也能称得上机敏，料到我不愿侮辱扉间先生的遗体。我与他四目相对，那万华镜还是不疾不徐地走着，只是流下两条血泪来。

宇智波泉奈微微地笑了。他诡异可怖的面容，和我回忆中毫无二致。他极慢极慢地拔刀，刀身在曙光中像流水般清澈。他笑得愈温柔，我愈感到全身的经络都被灌进了水银，沉重而僵死。他又极慢极慢地将刀举起来，划出一道极优美的，半月状的轨迹。我看到万华镜的计时停止了，清晨的第一缕阳光为他镀上我所从未见过的幸福颜色。宇智波泉奈背对着无限朝阳，面朝着焦黑废土，光汇聚在他的刃上。然后，以只有扉间先生能够赶上的速度，这道充满希望与未来的光芒，贯通了扉间先生与他的身体。我所见到的最后情景，便是他如二十年前一样，挺直了脊背，与扉间先生一道仰面直坠了下去。

 

他果然是会与扉间先生并肩的人。爱得热烈，也恨得痛快。

 

 

\---------------------  
为了给扉间先生的遗愿一个交代，我下到河谷中找他们的遗体。可瀑布边空无一物，只有柱间先生同宇智波斑的巨像相对而立。正寻思间，背后传来振翼的声音。未待我回头去看，便只见一黑一白的两只海鸟，从深潭中腾空而起，向着南贺川的下游翱翔而去。很快，它们便化作天际线的一个黑点，到海的另一边去了。

 

我想这是他们最好的结局。


End file.
